The search for the Truth
by Jetrazor
Summary: It's been 2 months since Cinder's Fall, and yet there are still questions that need answering. When can her family BE a family for one. AU
1. Prolouge

The cloaked man walked through the doors of the club, music pounding at his ears. He walked towards the bar, waving down the bartender.

"I need a drink." He told the burly man, placing a Lien card on the table.

"What do ya want?" The bartender asked.

"Info." He said placing his scroll on the table, the device showed two pictures, one of a long haired blonde girl, the other showed a brown haired man with a scar running diagonlly down his face from his left temple down to his chin.

The bartender glanced down at the pictures for a second before looking at the cloaked man again. "Get out."

Suddenly, his head met the bar. "Junior, I don't want to make a **hasty** decision, so, tell me where they are?" The cloaked man then pulled a silver broadsword off of his belt and brought the tip to Junior's neck.

Junior growled "I made a promise, and they paid me to keep it."

Junior could tell the cloacked man was getting impatient, but he didn't signal any of his personal "attendants". He really did not want to close down his club/bar for repairs again.

Suddenly a glass clinked and the cloadked man's head looked over to the left, Junior's right, and said "You two were hard to track down."

"Maybe, it's because we didn't want to be found." One of the duo said. He wore motstly black his jacket, shirt, jeans, and shoes were black. He also wore armor, mostly a chest piece and shoulder pads, both of which had an angular look to them. The armor was black with orange stripes running down the center. The face caught the cloaked man's attention though straggely brown hair, brown eyes and a scar running diagonlly down from his left temple. The man also had a saber strapped to his hip, with a dust container in the hilt filled with cyan dust.

He turned his attention to the other one, female this time. Long blonde hair, Her "Hunter" outfit, as she called it once, and red eyes. Her shot gaunlets strapped to her wrists currently collapsed.

Only the male was currently looking at him, the female was looking down at the bar with her hands clenched in front of her.

"What do you want Qrow?" The male asked.

Qrow lowered his hood, finally letting Junior up.

Junior grunted as he popped his neck. "He's got five minutes." He walked off leaving the three alone.

"Ozpin's offering you both a job." Qrow told the duo.

The blonde scoffed, her brown haired partner shooting her a look.

"What's the job?"

"Look for the truth."

The blonde stood up from her stool turning her red glare onto her uncle. "Don't you think we've been LOOKING!?" She yelled at the man.

"Yang!"

Her glare snapped from Qrow to her partner.

"Razor, I want them to apologise, before I do anything for them." With that she got up and left.

JetRazor was currently massaging his temples. 'Why did I fall for her again?' He thought, he knew it wasn't her fault, it was her situation.

Getting framed on National TV tended to have that effect.

"100,000 up front, and ascess to all listening devices the he has." Qrow offered.

"Tell him, we have a deal." With that Razor left to look for his partner/girlfriend.

He was getting the couch tonight, he was sure.


	2. Chapter 1: Nightmares

**AN: Thank you all for reading this story, this story will cross multiple universes, but I'm keeping in it RWBY for now. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

 _The jeering of the crowd, the Atlesian soldiers pointing their guns at her, the glare of her opponent's teammate, and worst of all, none of her teammates could meet her gaze, not even her sister._

* * *

Yang bolted up from the bed, cold sweat running down her face, and eyes red. Not many knew, not even Ruby, that Yang's eyes changed color not only because of anger, but if she was also emotionally unstable.

As she had been for months.

A sob nearly ripped itself from Yang's throat. Closing her eyes, she curled up into the fetal position rocking herself back and forth.

'Why?' She thought to herself. 'Why am I still seeing that?'

She heard a door open, but didn't look up. She didn't move until she felt arms wrapping around her, and a voice whispering soothing things in her ear.

She pulled herself from the arms of her partner, stumbling towards the door. As she entered the hallway she turned towards the largest 'apartment' above Junior's bar, which he uses as a gym for those in his employ. Yang stepped in front of a sandbag, and started punching it, imagining it as her worries, fears and, in some cases, her dreams, dreams of becoming a huntress, dreams of exploring Remnant to her heart's content.

Dreams of finding her mother and always being there for her sister.

She saw hands bracing the sandbag, and knew Razor had followed her, again.

With one final punch Yang slid down to her knees. "What do you see in me?"

"I see a flame unattended, and I want to spark it again." Razor answered her and moved around the sandbag to hug her again.

"Always trying to be melodramatic." Yang chuckled ruefully.

"Come on, let's head back to bed." Razor then helped Yang up and led her back to their room.

"Razor?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks," Yang continued. "Thanks for staying by me."

"Anything for my Fireflower." Razor said.

The rest of the way back was spent in comfortable silence.

* * *

 _The hiss of the monster, his love's final words as she bled out, his scream of RAGE, vowing revenge against the mutant, and hurting those closest to him until..._

 _The aquamarine and neon green blades once again clashed._

 _"You'll kill yourself!" A red armored girl with long blonde hair and green eyes yelled at Razor. "Revenge is NEVER the answer!"_

 _"I don't care!" Razor yelled back. "The thing needs to DIE!"_

 _They clashed blades again, the girl made to stab Razor, he moved to parry, but the girl moved her blade aside, making Razor's parry into a slash across her chest. Her scream of pain cut through his rage like a hot knife through butter._

 _"AILE!" Razor rushed to the girl's side, kneeling down next to her. "Why did you do that?!" He asked, tears in his eyes._

 _"To teach you a lesson."Aile's voice was weak. In a flash of light her armor disappeared leaving her in a black body suit, blue jacket and tan shorts, her hair turning from yellow back to it's natural brown. "Anger and vengeance does nothing but hurt those close to you..." She poked him in the chest weakly. "Remember that..." She lost consciousness after that._

 _Razor couldn't believe what he did to his friend, his_ best _friend. He let a sob escape, then screamed to the heavens._

* * *

Razor bolt up in the bed, in a cold sweat. He felt hands grab his cheeks and move his head until their foreheads were touching, electric blue stared into lilac. What most didn't know about Razor was his eyes could change color depending on what mood he was in, brown normally, blue when his emotions were unstable and yellow tinted red when he was angry.

He let a sob escape and closed his eyes, Yang moving her arms from his face to envelope him in a hug, rubbing circles in his back and saying soothing things in his ear.

This was why they clicked, he felt, they grounded each other when the nightmares were too much.

He calmed and lowered himself and Yang back to the bed, sharing a small kiss with her, before they both fell into a calm sleep, their dreams filled with reuniting them with their loved ones, the ones who forced them to leave, gone.


End file.
